


Find me in the dark

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Sam and Dean are trapped in the trunk of a car. Dean is freaking out. Sam discovers a way to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find me in the dark

**Title:**   Find me in the dark  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** slash, h/c ( ? )  
Pairing/Characters **:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:**   362  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.  
For  [](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnkink_meme**](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/)      Prompt: [**here**](http://community.livejournal.com/spnkink_meme/1242.html?thread=549850#t7629018)  
and  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)    Prompt: Darkness  
  
 **Summary:** Sam and Dean are trapped in the trunk of a car. Dean is freaking out. Sam discovers a way to calm him down.  
  
~~~~~~~~

 

Fuck, where am I?

Wait...is Dean in here too? Double fuck. How do we get ou—ouch! Shit, we’re in a car. Trunk. Fuck.

Is Dean drugged? Am I drugged? ...No, I’m not. Why is he breathing so heavily? “Dean, you okay?”

“Oh just peachy Sam. Why didn’t we get trapped sooner?!”

Okay...sarcastic beyond sarcastic. Is...is Dean shaking? Ugh, I can’t move, this trunk is not made for two peop—what am I saying? Of course it’s not.

Ouch,! Ow! Owowowowow! Damnit Dean, stop elbowing me! “Calm down Dea—“

“You calm down!”

Fucking damnit... Where are his hands? I’ll be dead before we get out if he doesn’t calm down. Jesus he has sharp elbows. Okay, there’s one hand, got it...there’s shoulder, neck aaaaaand other hand. Oh stop pulling you know I’m stronger than you, and I’m not panicking.

“Dean...it’s okay, just calm—“

“Don’t.”

“Okay, okay...”

At least he’s not thrashing out at me.

Damnit, spoke to soon. Ugh, I can’t hold him down forever. Fucker, I lost his hand... What’s th—

Oh. Oops. Umm...this is...wait. Did I just hear him gasp? Like, moan gasp?This has potential.

Where’s the button—oh damnit Dean now your hands are immoveable, perfect. Maybe if I---

“Dude, did you just lick me?”

“Nope.”

“Did...you just undo my pants?”

“...No...”And it most certainly is not my hand against your sweaty skin, nor is it my fingers against the base of your cock. Oh god..

“Sam...”

Hey, he’s breathless again, and not thrashing at me. Ah, and his hips are moving. Success.

Damnit, this isn’t working...need to...move. Ugh, damnit.

There we go, now I can get a better grasp. Fuck, stop whimpering like that Dean, I can hear you and it’s not helping me. I can reach you, I can’t reach me anymore.

Oh! Oh but you can...oh god, yes...

“Sammy?”

“Yeah Dean?”

“’When we get out...I think I m-may need post traumatic therapy.”

Fuck. Get out of his pants, oh god he’s going to hate m—

Oh FUCKfuckfuck! He’s still...ughn...

“I think this is the best therapy for anxiety...no?”

How...did this go...from me calming him...t-to him holding me... Fuck that was good.

“Mmmkay.”

  
~~~~~~~~  
  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post  [**HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)[ **  
  
**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)~~~~~~~~[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)


End file.
